I'm Already There
by Illora Rane
Summary: here is a songfic I wrote a while back. Please red and review~!


Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This is a little song fic / story that I wrote once when I was really bored. The characters belong to the wonderful creators of Dragonball Z and the song, I'm already there, belongs to Lonestar. And so ends this disclaimer. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm already there  
  
Goku stared up into the cold dark eyes of an alien warrior.  
  
"How does it feel to be completely powerless and hanging onto life by only threads?" Three eyes leered down at the broken and bleeding Saiyan man.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Goku glared up at it. His wrists and ankles were bound to the ground, and the once strong Saiyan didn't even have the strength to life his head. He knew that the unconscious body of Vegeta lay on another part of the blood soaked battlefield. Goku could still sense the Saiyan prince's ki, and he knew that Vegeta would be all right. The remaining members of the Saiyan race had headed out to the abandoned field this morning to spar, and had been ambushed by something that wanted them dead.  
  
"You'll never know what I am." The deep voice laughed. The large blue alien turned and took off into the sky.  
  
Chichi paused in the cleaning of dinner dishes and stared out the window. "Goku!"  
  
She had felt a dramatic drop in his ki and mentally began to search for him. A few minutes passed before she found it. His ki signature was very weak, but there.  
  
'Goku!' she screamed into his head. 'What happened to you?'  
  
'Chichi.' A slow smile spread over his face when he heard her voice. 'I'm so glad that you're here.'  
  
'Chichi. I'm so sorry.' Goku sighed. 'Vegeta and I got attacked. He'll be fine, but I fear that I don't have long to live.'  
  
'No, Goku!' Chichi began to cry 'I just got you back, you can't leave me!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Chi.' Goku took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
'Goku.'  
  
'Chi, just tell me that you love me.'  
  
"He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time"  
  
'I love you, Goku.' She whispered. 'What do you want me to tell the boys?'  
  
'Where's Goten?  
  
"And when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye"  
  
'Daddy?' Goten felt out for his father's ki. 'Daddy what's wrong with you?'  
  
"A little voice came on the phone  
  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind"  
  
'Goten, I'm sorry, but I can't come home.'  
  
'Why not, Daddy?' Goten began to cry.  
  
'Goten, I'm sorry. I love you.'  
  
"I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there"  
  
"Goten, go play" Chichi said to her youngest son.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy will be ok, right?"  
  
Chichi smiled and ruffled up his hair. "Just go play."  
  
Goten ran off, and Chichi reached out for Goku again.  
  
"She got back on the phone  
  
Said I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the boys they'll be alright"  
  
'I don't have long, Chichi' Goku took another deep breath.  
  
'Goku, what am I going to do without you?' Chichi began to cry again.  
  
'You'll be fine, Chi.' Goku smiled. 'You've always been strong'  
  
"Wish I was in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes"  
  
  
  
'I'll always be with you, Chichi. I love you'  
  
"I'm already there Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end"  
  
"Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there"  
  
'Goku.' We may be a million miles apart,  
  
but I'll be with you wherever you are.  
  
"I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already  
  
There" 


End file.
